Thomas' Tanky Time
by Oshin Man
Summary: Thomas has some fun with Emily as at an abandoned mine while they wait for their next task from the Fat Controller. Thomas x Emily LEMON WARNING


It was a dark day in Sodor, where Thomas and his friends live. The dark clouds overhead threatened rain as the engines move around island doing their various tasks. Although the weather was miserable, it was very humid and sweat poured down each engine as they moved around. The Fat Controller had each train working since dawn, hoping to miss the thunderstorm later that afternoon. Now that it was the middle of the day, the engines cursed him as they reluctantly performed their tasks. Not only were their tasks difficult, but all the trains were split up for each individual task and went different ways, making things lonely.

Sweat rolls down Thomas' head as he moved along the tracks. He had been carrying this heavy load for hours and needed to travel from one side of Sodor to the other. It was very hard labour. In addition, he had not had anybody to talk to since they had woken up and he was getting lonely. Thomas was a social engine. He thrived when he had friends to talk to. Most of the time they would moan about The Fat Controller and how hard he works them but today he just craved contact. Luckily for him, has was almost done and when he finishes he can return to Tidmouth Sheds and hopefully talk to some of the other engines. As Thomas approached the Sodor Tin Mine, a smile formed on his face as he sees one of his friends, Emily already unloading her cargo onto the ground next to the tracks.

"What are you doing here?" Emily says as Thomas comes to a halt next to her.

"I was tasked to deliver some stuff to the mine," Thomas says as sweat drips off the tip of his nose.

"Well if I'd had known that we were going to the same place, I would have come with you," Emily says. "It was very boring coming all the way here without anyone to talk to."

The mines had been abandoned for a long time but had just reopened. Thomas and Emily were tasked with bringing supplies the reopened mine. They found themselves alone with some time before they needed to return for the next task. Thomas released his load and the carts and pickaxes fell to the ground right beside him.

"We have tons of time before we need to return to Tidmouth Sheds, what would you like to do?" Thomas says.

Thomas and Emily's relationship had not gotten off to the best start. Emily was an outsider from day one and did not have many friends. But after Emily moved into Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas could feel the sexual tension building. She was the only female engine, and the boys place bets on who would have a go first. Now they were here alone with plenty of time.

Emily's cheeks turn red. "I don't know. Maybe we can have some fun."

Thomas could feel his suspension tighten. What is she implying?

"I don't know what you mean by 'fun'" Thomas says.

"You know exactly what I mean." Emily says as she moves to a railway turntable.

She turns around so that she is facing Thomas. She moves close so they are almost touching.

"No one is here, Thomas," Emily says seductively. "We have two hours to ourselves. I reckon we could go for two hours."

Thomas' eyes widen. He might have dreamed about this situation but he just shrugged them off, thinking that it would never happen. Here he was, about to fuck the only female engine in Tidmouth Sheds. A chance to boast to the rest of the guys. Emily lowered her suspension so she almost scraped the ground. In turn, Thomas raised is suspension so that his buffers were right in front of her face.

Most engines in Sodor had two buffers on the left and on the right. Emily had her head in between Thomas two buffers. Thomas moans as she she start licking the metal in between his buffers and his undercarriage. His eyes almost roll into the back of his head as Emily changes to a circle motion with her tongue. Although her tongue is not touching anything special, the soft touch of it still sends waves of pleasure through Thomas' body. Sweat beads drip into her mouth and she swallows them with pleasure. The salty taste is a peek of what is to come. Small puffs of steam slowly move out of Thomas' blastpipe as he moans. Sweat lubricates his buffers indicating the he is ready for the real action.

As soon as Emily sees the shine on Thomas' buffers she backs off towards the turntable. Steam continues to leak out of Thomas' blastpipe. Emily turns around so that the back of her is facing Thomas. Thomas lowers his suspension so that his buffer is in line with Emily's undercarriage. Before inserting the buffers, Thomas teases Emily by just touching the undercarriage with his buffers. There had been no oral play from Thomas on Emily so she was fairly dry. This loss was accounted for by Thomas' drenched buffers.

"Hurry up and put it in," Emily says.

Thomas continues to play with Emily's undercarriage like it is a toy until Emily screams at him.

"Fucking put it in or I'll leave."

Thomas laughs and pushes it in really quickly, enough to push Emily forward and off his buffers. Emily screams again but this time in delight. Emily moves backwards onto the buffers slowly.

"I'll set the pace," she says as she begins moving forwards and backwards on Thomas.

Slowly, she moves small lengths up and down his large buffers. Thomas moans as Emily continues her slow play on Thomas' buffers.

"You like that, Thomas," Emily says.

Thomas can feel Emily becoming wet. That means he can move faster. He starts to move. Emily yells as Thomas slams her as deep he can.

"Stop, Thomas," Emily cries as she gets jolted again. "You're gonna cum."

Thomas yells as steam puffs out of his blastpipe indicating that he is almost ready. Emily moves forward and off his buffers.

"What the fuck are you doing, bitch?" Thomas yells. "I'm about to cum."

"Don't you want this experience to last," Emily says. "Be patient!"

Sweat pours down Thomas' head and the steam slow down. "Get back on."

Emily reverses back onto Thomas' buffers and he starts. She had expected Thomas to be a little more gentler than what he was doing. After all it was their first time doing this. Emily was not anywhere near cumming but Thomas was about to. She sighed as Thomas thrust his buffers deep inside her, pushing her forward. He started moaning with every thrust as he started to move quicker.

"Oooh," Thomas moaned. "I'm about to cum."

Thomas yelled as the white liquid sprayed from the top of his blastpipe and onto the back of Emily's body. He moans as the excess dribbles out. He looks at Emily's back, which has lines of cum all over it.

"What are you doing, Thomas?" Emily yells. "How am I going to get this off without them seeing. You fucking idiot."

"Uh," Thomas stammers as he looks around for something to clean the cum off Emily.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots a hose. "Maybe we can use that hose."

"Well you need to do it because I can't reach it," Emily says.

"Fine, I'll get it," Thomas says. "But I need to turn around."

And thus the clean up job began.


End file.
